


Rain

by mindlessharmony1017



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlessharmony1017/pseuds/mindlessharmony1017
Summary: Kevin and Double D haven't talked since middle school, so suddenly getting a note from the nerd is a little odd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things before the story starts: 
> 
> 1) I know it's bad, it's just a quick writing project to try and change some things up, plus I'm having issues with my other two fanfics at the moment, so this seemed easier than wrestling with my mind for several hours.  
> 2) I most likely won't update this one, unless it becomes really popular for some inexplicable reason or people want to know what happens later on, so right now this is looking like a one shot.  
> 3) If you want to see actually somewhat quality writing, I have two Kevedd fanfics published already: a regular AU called A Very Edd Love Story, and a Reverse AU called I Need You Like Water. I also beta for an awesome little story called Summer by gayspartacus, so check that out too if you can!

Kevin gazed out the window at the pouring rain, chewing the eraser of his pencil absentmindedly. The sound of background chatter and the steady drumming of the rain was inaudible over the music that he had playing on his headphones. He absolutely loved Five Finger Death Punch, and Wash It All Away was by far his favorite song by them. He would have to share it with Rolf when they had a free moment, but the son of a shepherd was currently at a family reunion. A soft tap on his shoulder drew him from his daydream, and he tugged out an earbud as he looked at the girl standing awkwardly in front of him.

"H-hi, I was asked to give this note to you," she said quietly, and he thanked her before examining the writing. His name was written on the envelope in neat purple cursive, and he could not tell whether or not it was from a boy or a girl just by the handwriting. Within seconds he had peeled off the tape holding the flap closed, then carefully extricated the folded sheet of paper inside.

_Kevin,_  


_I know we don't talk very much, but I feel as though this should be remedied. Please sit with me at lunch today. I will be situated in the library._

_Sincerely, _  
__

_Eddward "Double D" Vincent_

Kevin reread the short note several times, making sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him. He and Double D hadn't spoken since middle school, why was he suddenly reaching out in their second to last month of senior year? It was perplexing, but he had no reason to refuse the boy's offer. He looked up, and noticed Double D watching him nervously. He nodded, and a small smile graced the boy's soft lips.

A half hour later, the bell for the next period rang, and Kevin trudged to his next class, wondering why it was that Double D was suddenly so interested in spending time with him. Granted, he wasn't complaining. The boy had terrible taste in friends, but he had no qualms with the shy teen, and he felt that the other two Ed's would not be there for this particular appointment. 

Another agonizing hour passed, and finally it was time for lunch. Kevin had been unable to concentrate, instead thinking of various ridiculous reasons that D would want to suddenly be friends. Some of them were reasonable, such as wanting a bodyguard or a friend with connections, but his tired mind even came up with some Ed-worthy alien theories as well, along with possession by various creatures such as ghosts, demons, and extremely vengeful pixies. 

Kevin plodded towards the library, smiling as a few of his teammates from the football and baseball teams said hi to him, but refusing their offers to go out to lunch. Nazz also asked, but when he mentioned Double D, her mouth formed a soft "O' shape and she gave him a hug, telling him to have fun. He smirked and pushed open the library door, scanning the room for the beanie-clad nerd. He spotted him immediately. The teen's nose was buried in a very thick book, one he seemed thoroughly involved in. 

"Hey there, Double Dork. What're ya reading?" Kevin asked, dumping his backpack unceremoniously on the floor as he sat opposite Double D. The shorter teen jumped, looking up at him with gorgeous blue eyes. 

"G-goodness, Kevin, you scared me!" He held a hand against his heart to emphasize his point, and Kevin smirked. "I'm currently reading _The Iliad_ by Homer. It can be dull at times, but I quite enjoy the classics." Edd placed a bookmark in between the pages to symbolize where he left off, and laced his fingers on the table in front of him. "I hope your day is going well."

Kevin nodded, assuring him that it was, and Double D beamed. "Hey, dude. I have a question: why did you suddenly wanna be friends?"

"Oh, the answer to that is simple! I happen to find you a very attractive and likable person, and I would like to get to know you better." Edd smiled sweetly up at Kevin, and the redhead nodded in return. 

"Makes sense, he grunted, and reached into his pocket for the granola bar he'd grabbed that morning. He was probably going to be told off by the librarian because of the food, but he didn't really care, so he dug in. The library was a large open room, with large ceiling to floor windows that revealed the outside world. Rain was dripping steadily down the panes of glass, a soft tapping against the window and a few whispers from various parts of the library sometimes making their way to Kevin's ears. 

"Attractive?"

"Yes, attractive. I find myself very attracted to you, both physically and mentally." 

"Oh." Kevin honestly did not know how to respond to that. "Uh...does that mean you're gay?" he asked bluntly, and nearly punched himself in the face after asking it, but to his immense relief, Double D did not look annoyed in the slightest. 

"Yes, it does. May I inquire your sexual orientation?" he asked shyly, looking up at Kevin, and the jock's cheeks turned red. 

"Umm...I dunno. I mean, I liked Nazz when we were younger, and I think girls are pretty sweet, but I think I like dudes too...so I guess I'm bi," he concluded finally, and a bright smile spread across the young nerd's face. 

"That is a relief to hear, thank you Kevin."

"Why?"

"Because it means I might have a chance!" he said brightly, and the jock's cheeks only flushed a deeper shade of red. He never would have imagined that Double D could be this forward, and while it was nice, it was certainly a shock to his system. The Double D he knew from back in middle school was calm and patient, although he frequently became irritated with that annoying rat of a friend he'd followed around like a lost puppy dog. Now that Kevin thought about it, he hadn't seen Eddy in a long time. Weird. "I get the feeling you've fallen for me," Kevin teased, a mocking grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as he glanced up at the other teen. 

"Your feeling is correct," he stated plainly. He wasn't looking at the redhead, as his nose was once again buried in _The Illiad_. Kevin was about to open his mouth to say something, but his mind screeched to a halt, determined to render him speechless right when he needed to come up with something witty or clever or cool. Instead, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and he knew Double D could see it. The teen was giggling hysterically behind his hand and the book, and he was about to ask what was so funny when the bell cut through the air like a knife. 

"Ugh!" he sighed, frustrated, and stood up, scooping his bag up and swinging it so one of the straps hung on his shoulder and the other dangled without a purpose. "Hey, Dou-"

"Would you like to go on a date tonight?" Edd interrupted, and Kevin could see that the boy was noticeably nervous, obvious because the teen was staring at his cuticles and standing awkwardly next to the table rather than collecting his study materials. Kevin croaked in a very undignified fashion, once again put off guard by the boy's sudden forwardness, but he cleared his throat and managed to recover just enough for him to respond. 

"Yea. I'd like that," he said gently, and the smile that crossed Double D's face made his heart skip a beat. "You're really cute," he muttered, then laughed as the boy's face flushed a wonderful shade of red. "Here, I'll give you my number so you can text me, should we plan on tonight for that date?" 

"That sounds marvelous," Eddward smiled shyly, and they exchanged numbers and embraced briefly before going their separate ways, though no matter where their paths diverged, they would be sure to reconverge that night. Kevin was very happy.


End file.
